Written Feelings
by Rose-Oracle
Summary: You can find out a lot about someone by reading their poetry journal. Late Zemyx day fic, AU.


* * *

Hey guys. S'been awhile since I wrote any oneshots. Or any yaoi, for that matter. So after being dormant for a few months, I got into Zemyx a few weeks ago, and I decided to try my hand at it. I have several ideas for it, so look on my profile for frequent updates.

Disclaimer: What, these again? I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Geeze!

Flames will be used for marshmallows, kind criticism is always welcome. After all, this is my first Zemyx.

* * *

"Zexion Dark, do you have your assigned poem ready?"

"Yes, sir." Sighing, a blonde-haired boy by the name of Demyx Waves, sitting three seats behind the afore mentioned sophomore, watched the slate haired teen stand to read his poem, as he had done several times over.

The most entrancing thing about Zexions' poems were their simplicity. Zexion often wrote about the things people didn't notice. For example, today's was the simple ticking of a clock.

When Zexion read, his soft, monotonous voice would wash over the small room. Everyone fell to a hush and craned forward to listen, but none were more enchanted than Demyx.

Demyx himself had a hand with poetry, or, more specifically, songs. Often times when he read his poems, Demyx would sing. Today he had brought his guitar.

His friends praised him for his fantastic lyrics, but Demyx really got his inspirations from listening to Zexion's poems. At one time, however, the two almost seemed like they were in competition for who had the better poems. Because of his respect for Zexion (and the crush he had on his classmate), Demyx chose to dig up an old poem that wasn't exactly his best work. Zexion won by a landslide.

When Zexion finished reading, the class clapped politely as he sat down. "Let's see...." Their teacher ran his thumb down the sheet of class names, stopping at one. "Demyx Waves, do you have your assigned poem ready?"

Demyx stood. "Yes sir." Pulling out his guitar, Demyx gave it a quick tune-up before setting his lyrics out in front of him. Looking up quickly, he made fast eye contact with Zexion, who ducked his head.

Sighing, Demyx started his poem. _Of course he looks away. He's better than me._

_

* * *

_"Demyx, you worry me sometimes." Demyx was sitting in the auditorium with his friends Roxas Crown and Axel Riley. The three were waiting for their drama teacher to arrive so class could begin.

"Why do I worry you, Axel?" Demyx raised an eyebrow.

Axel sighed and ran a hand through his thick, red hair. "You're obsessed with Zexion. Just tell him you like him and get it over with!"

Roxas nodded, his blonde hair bobbing. "Just do it!"

Demyx sputtered. "B-but I don't even know him!"

Rolling his green eyes, Axel pulled Demyx closer to him. "Look, Zexion's schedule mirrored yours last year so you had the same classes _all the time. _And this year, you have Language Arts, Drama, Science, and Math with him. You can't get away with that excuse anymore."

"I don't even know if he's-" Demyx paused as Zexion passed the three.

"Speak of the devil." Muttered Roxas under his breath.

Again, Zexion cast a glance towards Demyx, but broke it quickly.

Once he was out of earshot, Demyx continued. "I don't even know if he's got a girlfriend or not."

Axel and Roxas howled with laughter. "Zex? Are you kidding? His only loves are his poems or his books, and possibly you." Roxas choked on his own breath.

"Breathe, Roxy." Axel patted his smaller friend on the back. "We'll need it to read our monologues."

* * *

RINNNG! Breathing a sigh of relief, Demyx put away his books at the sound of the final bell. The Drama class was packing up, and Zexion was right across from Demyx, a blank look scrawled on his face.

"Demyx! Meet you on Saturday, we're going to the Arcade." Axel called, leaving with Roxas in tow.

"Gotcha!" Demyx waved to Axel and Roxas as he zipped up his bag.

Soon, he and Zexion were the only ones left in the auditorium. Even their teacher had left.

Turning, Demyx let out a squeak when he saw Zexion staring at him with his intense, dark eyes.

"H-hi, Zexion! What's up?" Demyx chirped nervously.

Zexion stared at him. Suddenly, his face flushed pink. "See you tomorrow in class."

Demyx nodded. "Y-yeah! See you!"

As the slate-haired teen left the auditorium, Demyx noticed that something of his had been left behind.

It was Zexion's poetry journal.

* * *

Rushing home with the slightly battered black notebook tucked under his arm, thoughts whirled through Demxy's head. Most of them were along the lines of:

_Should I read it? I don't think he'd like me messing around with his stuff. But what if there's something about me in there? _Demyx shook his head.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Demyx came through the door of his house. It was silent. No one was home.

Setting his stuff on the kitchen counter top, Demyx looked at the notebook with curiosity. _Just a peek at one or two. That's all. _

He opened the journal and a loose page fell out. Demyx picked it up. It was a poem that Zexion had written just a few days ago.

The title caught Demyx's eye:

_For him._

_I see him walking in the hall._

_Bouncy, bubbly_

_Sweet and cheery._

_I watch him. _

_I'm enchanted._

_I can't help but stare._

_He's oblivious, but_

_Oh, so charming._

_We would be_

_So odd together._

_But his lips,_

_I want to kiss._

_Those are the hands_

_I want to hold._

_His is the voice _

_I want to hear say_

_"I love you."_

_So this is for him._

_Wherever he is._

Demyx was so astonished, he almost dropped the notebook.

"Zexion's in love." He whispered. It felt like the ground was going to swallow him whole.

Zexion was in love! But with who? Demyx knew it had to be with someone at school.

"Well, whoever it is..." Demyx put away the stray page. "...It's not me."

* * *

The next day, Demyx walked around with less spring in his step, less glow in his smile.

Axel and Roxas saw that.

"Why so gloomy?" Axel swung an arm around Demyx's shoulders on their way to Drama.

"Zexion left his poetry journal in the auditorum yesterday, so I picked it up and took it home and read it, he's in love with someone."

Roxas cheered. "Good for you!"

Demyx shook his head. "No! Not good! Because it might not be me!"

Axel patted him on the shoulder. "Well, cross your fingers and hope that it is."

* * *

During the whole class, Demyx kept his eyes trained on Zexion. Not even when Axel poked him with a sharp pencil did he turn away.

"And that concludes our monolouge lesson." Their drama teacher stated as the bell rang. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Demyx swallowed. "Axel, Roxas. I have to do something."

Axel raised his eyebrows, Roxas pursed his lips. Neither said anything. Finally, Axel got up and patted Demyx's shoulder. "Good luck."

Roxas nodded, following the redhead out. The rest of the class filed out and the teacher left after a few minutes. It was Demyx and Zexion alone again.

Taking a deep breath of air, Demyx made his way over to the slate-haired teen slowly.

When he reached him, Zexion was still packing up.

As Demyx just opened his mouth, Zexion responded: "If it's Axel, then you still owe me three dollars." He droned.

Demyx blushed. "It's not Axel. It's Demyx."

Zexion jumped. "Oh. Well, is something the matter?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Demyx blushed. "Yeah. You left your poetry journal here yesterday, so I wanted to give it back to you."

Zexion took the journal. "Did you read any of them?"

Slowly, Demyx nodded. "The one titled _For him."_

Zexion's grip on the battered journal tightened. "Oh, really? What did you think?"

Demyx blushed. "I wanted to say that the person you have a crush on is lucky to have you. I mean, I've got a crush on you myself! Ahahaha...." He smiled. "But I want you to know that if you're happy, I'm happy."

Zexion shook his head. "You're so naive, Demyx."

The blonde musician blinked. "What?"

Putting down the notebook, Zexion stepped forward to Demyx and put one hand on his shoulder. "I'd be happy with you, because you're the one that I've got a crush on." He gave him a rare smile. "And that you're lucky to have me. I consider myself lucky that you have a crush on me."

"Zexi-mmmph!" Demyx's cheeks exploded into multitudes of pinks and reds as Zexion pulled the tall musician closer into a kiss. Demyx's eyes fluttered closed and rested his hands on the small of Zexion's back.

And that's when the intercom came on. "After-school Chess Club is closed."

Zexion pulled away, spooked.

"What's wrong?" Demyx placed a hand on Zexion's forehead.

The slate-haired poet shook his head. "That surprised me." He gave Demyx a light peck on the lips. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to kiss you? Those lips that boasted such warm, beautiful words. Your guitar sent me reeling every time you played it." He blushed. So did Demyx.

Demyx ran his fingers through Zexion's soft hair. "Since when have you had a crush on me?"

Zexion put a finger to his lips. "I'm not sure. Perhaps I've been falling for you slowly."

Demyx smiled. "Perhaps."

* * *

The next day, Demyx surprised Axel and Roxas by walking into Drama class, hand-in-hand with Zexion.

"Well! What suddenly caused you two to become so friendly?" Axel inquired.

Before Demyx could say anything, Zexion swooped down and kissed the corner of his mouth, drawing an "Aww!" from Roxas, and a "Finally!" from Axel.

"So, I guess that poem really was for him?" Roxas asked the two as they sat down.

"Yup." Demyx grinned. "You can tell a lot about a person from their poetry journal."

* * *

What to say...I've never been really good at author's notes...

Late Zemyx day fic. Sorry about that, I didn't have time to finish.

I was actually born on a Zemyx day. September 6th. (9/6) I'm serious! I kid you not, I am one hundred percent positive. I totally forgot about that when I became a fan. It's like I was destined to become a Zemyx fan. Either that, or it's some freakish coincidence.

See you in the future! Thanks for reading, please review!

-Rose

* * *


End file.
